A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture The Flag
by Fawfulrox
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild wants to hold a competition. What's better than capture the flag? What team will win?
1. Chapter 1

**A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture The Flag**

_Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction! Hope you enjoy it._

_I do not own Fairy Tail._

Chapter One

Erza woke up early on a peaceful, bright, and sunny Friday morning. Erza got dressed and walked to the guild hall. She was glad that Mirajane was already there.

"Mira I need to talk to you," Erza demanded.

"Erza, what's up?" Mira asked.

"Do you know where the Master is?" Erza asked.

"Why do you want to know where the Master is?" Mira smiled, as she picked up a glass to clean.

Erza explained the story "Master told Natsu and I to meet with him. He told us he had something important to tell us."

"Oh, well Natsu already came down here. I asked him what he was doing, but he just ran by here, screaming," Mira told her.

"He probably is already looking for the Master! I've gotta find him first! I can't lose!" Erza yelled and ran off.

"Erza wait!... Oh you can be so dramatic," Mira laughed.

"Ah yes. She can be," a voice spoke.

"Ahhh!" Mira yelled as she dropped the glass she was cleaning.

"I'm sorry Mirajane. I didn't mean to scare you," Freed told her.

"Oh no, it's okay. I just thought no one else was here," Mira laughed.

Freed went around the bar and helped Mira pick up the broken glass pieces. "Did you hear the news that Master was going to tell Erza and Natsu?" Freed asked.

"No I didn't; what was it?" Mira asked back.

"Apparently, everyone was supposed to know but Natsu and Erza. Master decided to hold a capture the flag competition. They are the team captains," Freed explained.

Mira just looked at Freed totally shocked. "What was the Master thinking!?"

"He probably just wants us to take a break from fighting," Freed guessed.

Meanwhile

"Erza, Natsu, glad you came!" Master greeted them.

"What's so important, that we had to wake up this early?" Natsu grumbled.

"You two are going to be team captains, for the capture the flag competition," Master explained.

Natsu and Erza were both in shock. Did they hear the Master right? A capture the flag competition?

"Master, why are we having a capture the flag tournament?" Erza asked.

"Because I want my children to have fun. Just take a break once in a while," Master smiled. "Now go and find your teams."

"YEAH! Erza you are going down!," Natsu yelled running down the hallway.

"Master, are you sure this is a good idea?" Erza asked.

"Erza, you are starting to sound like Mirajane. Don't worry, and I hope you win," Master laughed as Erza was forced to leave the room.

"Guess I have no other choice," Erza said to herself and went to go find comrades that could be on her team.

Natsu was so excited. A capture the flag tournament... sweet! "Hey Happy, let's make an awesome team and finally beat Erza!" Natsu smiled with an evil vibe.

"Hey flame brain! Heard that you're a team captain for capture the flag," Gray laughed.

"Well at least I'm a captain instead of an ice boy like you!" Natsu fired back.

"Yeah, so what if you're a captain? Gramps knows that you are competitive, and probably just wanted a good competition," Gray pointed out.

"Yeah whatever!" Natsu yelled and ran off. 'That was weird,' Natsu thought. Did Gray want to be on his team? Maybe Gray would be a good source to have on his team. "Wait, Gray!"

"Yeah what is it?" Gray asked.

"Want to be on my team?" Natsu asked him. "We make a good team."

"Yeah, you're right. And sure, fire boy," Gray laughed walking off. Natsu smiled and went to go find more team mates.

"NATSU!" a voice yelled.

Natsu looked around to see who called his name, "Oh hey, Juvia."

"Natsu, I have to be on your team! I need to be with Gray! Please, Natsu!" Juvia begged.

"Sure, I guess you can be," Natsu smiled and walked off.

"Juvia will thank you forever!" Juvia yelled and went to go find Gray.

Erza saw Natsu walking down the hall to Lisanna's room. Now was her chance. 'If I were to get Lucy to be on my team, Natsu would be crushed,' Erza thought to herself.

Erza ran off and spotted her talking with Loke. "Lucy!" Erza called.

"Oh hey, Erza," Lucy smiled.

"You're going to be on my team for capture the flag. Okay?" Erza demanded.

"Um, okay," Lucy said a bit frightened.

Erza smiled and ran off. Only six more people to go...

Later that evening

"I hope everyone is excited for the capture the flag game tomorrow. Here are the teams!" Mira cheered as she read the teams. "Team Natsu: Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, and Laxus. Team Erza: Lucy, Elfman, Evergeen, Bickslow, Freed, Jellal, and myself. Let the best team win!" Mira yelled.

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! The fan fiction will get better once the game begins. Chapter two will be coming soon. Bye ~Fawfulrox


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture The Flag**

_ Hey again, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I rewrote this chapter so many times, and I was working on another fan-fiction. If you like _Fullmetal Alchemist_, go read it. :) I would like to thank my friend Victoria Grace for editing this story. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. :)_

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

**Chapter Two**

Both teams set off for the woods. After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally got to their base.

"So here is the base," Erza smiled.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, "Finally, we are here!"

"Okay, everyone, now that we are here, let me explain the rules. Both teams can hide their flag anywhere in the forest. Which ever team brings the opposing team's flag to this base wins. Any questions?" Mira asked.

"Seems simple enough," Gray smirked.

"Hold on, can we use magic?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, of course you can!" Mia beamed.

"Alright, now I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. Both teams set off to hide their flags.

**Team Erza**

Erza and her team set off to the East side of the woods.

"Where should we hide the flag?" Evergreen asked.

"Somewhere manly," Elfman answered.

Evergreen laughed and Bickslow elbowed her side. Evergreen glared at him.

Freed sighed he knew that Bickslow had to be disappointed that Lissanna wasn't on their team.

"Alright team, the perfect spot to hide the flag is up in that tree!" Erza demanded.

The whole team looked up.

"Um, Erza where's the top?" Mira asked.

"Exactly." Erza beamed, "The tree is so tall, they will never find it."

"How are we going to get it up there?" Jellal asked.

"Bickslow, hide the flag in the tree," Erza demanded.

"I'm not climbing that!" Bickslow yelled.

Erza glared at him, which made Bickslow a little frightened.

So, instead, Bickslow called on his babies to put the flag in the tree.

Once that was done, both teams had to return to the base.

**Team Natsu**

"Let's hide the flag in this lake," Natsu told his team, pointing at the murky water.

"Yeah!" Gajeel cheered, "They'll never find it there!" His excitement led to him bumping into Juvia. She flew straight into the water.

"Ahhh!" she cried as she became one with the water, "Gray-sama, help Juvia!"

Gray and Cana both went over to the water, and tried to help her out.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gajeel fought over the flag. They both wanted to hide it.

Laxus who was tired of the fighting, ripped the flag out of Natsu's hand. Then he pushed Natsu and Gajeel into the lake. Laxus then swum down to the bottom of the lake and hid the flag under some rocks.

"There!" Laxus, satisfied with the hiding place he chose, pulled his three team members out of the water. Laxus begun walking back to the base.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled.

Laxus turned again, "What is it Natsu?"

"Why don't we set up traps! When team Erza comes looking for our flag, there will be traps all over!" Natsu showed an ecstatic, yet eerie smile.

Gajeel, of course, was on board with the idea.

"Isn't that cheating?" Levy asked.

Gajeel frowned and asked "C'mon Shrimp don't you want to win?"

Levy couldn't help but smile when Gajeel called her shrimp.

"Okay," Levy agreed.

The rest of the team also agreed. Team Natsu began planting and setting traps.

"This is perfect!" Natsu loudly boasted, "The traps will only go off for team Erza members, and I will finally BEAT ERZA!"

After an hour the team decided to finally head back to the base. When they got there, the game would begin.

_Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I promise in the next chapter the game will begin. Also rate and review tell me what team you want to win. Bye for now._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture the Flag**

**Chapter 3**

_Hi Again! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Also thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my stories. It really means a lot to me! The games will begin in this chapter so be ready. Also I would like to thank my friend Victoria Grace for editing my fanfictions. Hope you enjoy chapter three!_

_I do not own _Fairy Tail.

Team Natsu had finally finished setting up their traps and started to make their way to the base. Natsu and Gajeel were quite pleased with their accomplishment. There was no way Erza would ever think about "cheating." Within a few minutes, Team Natsu had made it back to the base.

"Natsu, what took you so long!?" Lucy yelled. "We have been waiting at this base for a hour!"

"Sorry, Lucy, we just had to find the best hiding place there was," Natsu smiled and shot an evil smile at Erza.

Erza narrowed her eyes and asked "Natsu, do you really think your team is going to win?"

Natsu laughed, "Of course."

"You would never cheat... would you?" Erza asked cautiously.

"Okay you two, let's stop fighting," Laxus told them.

"Yeah I'm ready to start," Gray added.

"You're the ones that made us wait," Evergreen hissed.

"Okay, everyone, calm down," Mira cheered, "Lets begin!"

Both teams went into the forest determined to find the opposing team's flag. No team wanted to be known as the first losing team in this new tradition.

**Team Erza**

In the back of Erza's mind she couldn't help wonder, "_Would Natsu really cheat?"_ A disturbing scream interrupted her thoughts. Erza turned around to see what just happened.

"Evergreen!" Elfman screamed down the hole.

"What happened?" Erza asked, even though it was obvious.

"Evergreen fell down the hole," Mira sighed.

Bickslow asked, "Do you think this is a trap?"

Erza looked around. There were sticks and leaves covering it before Evergreen fell. Seemed a little cartoon-y. But Erza couldn't blame Natsu; anything could have created the hole.

"I don't think it was Natsu," Lucy said, desperately trying to not get the blame put on him.

"Yes, I agree with Lucy," Erza told her group. "Anything could of done this, so we can't jump to conclusions."

"What should we do about Evergreen?" Jellal asked.

"Save her!" Elfman demanded.

Mira chuckled,"Yes, since that is the manly thing to do."

"_Oh great, here we go again." _Elfman thought, "_Mira's playing matchmaker,"_ But just when Elfman was reaching down to grab her hand, he fell in the hole as well.

"Elfman!" Mira screamed.

"How did he fall?" Freed questioned

Erza exclaimed, "Trip wire!" She was on the ground looking at the contraption.

"Okay, Natsu's team had to put this here," Jellal concluded.

Lucy frowned. She was disappointed that Natsu would do this just to beat Erza.

"Okay you two," Mira told the trapped pair, "Just stay there, and we will try to find something to get you out with,"

"Like I would have anywhere to go," Evergreen hissed.

"Shouldn't we go confront Natsu's team for doing this?" Bickslow asked.

"No," Erza smiled, "We will fight fire with fire!"

Team Erza looked scared yet excited. Now was there chance for revenge.

**Team Natsu**

"Do you think they found our traps yet?" Gray asked.

"I don't know," Juvia responded, "But you don't think they would want revenge if they found out, do you?"

"Maybe, but then again Erza probably won't want to cheat."

Gray and Juvia walked alone. Natsu said it would be better if everyone split into pairs to try to find the flag faster.

"Hey, Gray and Juvia!" Lucy yelled.

Juvia looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Juvia loudly snapped, "Are you guarding your flag? You know our team is going to win."

"Is it because your team cheated?!" Lucy shot back.

"We didn't cheat," Gray called nonchalantly.

Lucy shook her head and inquired, "Where's Natsu?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gray smiled.

Juvia realized that if she told Lucy where Natsu was, Lucy would leave Gray and herself alone,

She smiled."Natsu is by the river that leads to the pond."

"Thanks!" Lucy cheered and ran off.

As she ran through the woods, she felt something grab her leg. "_Oh no, a trap!"_ she thought. At that exact moment, an ice cave had trapped her, and she was stuck.

"Erza!" she gasped, even though so knew Erza would not hear her.

Gray and Juvia continued walking. It was starting to get darker. Gray had noticed there were a lot of leaves on the ground. "_That's weird."_ he thought, right before he and Juvia were both screaming.

"Ow!" Gray exclaimed. They had fallen down a hole.

"We didn't make this," Juvia told Gray.

"No... we didn't," Gray answered.

Gray and Juvia noticed the hole getting darker.

"Hey!" Gray called.

"Sorry, but if you want to play dirty, so will we," Erza laughed as she pushed a crate over the hole.

This meant... war!

_Thank you so much for reading the third chapter! Sorry if it is a little short, the next chapter will be longer. I need more trap ideas, so if you have any please tell me! Again thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye! ~Fawfulrox_


	4. Chapter 4

**A ****Fairy ****T****ail Adven****ture:****C****apture the ****F****lag**

**C****hapter 4**

_Hi again, can't believe it's chapter four already! Thank you for posting some trap ideas for this fan fiction. I will be sure to use them. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_ I do not own _Fairy Tail_._

It had been one day since the capture-the-flag tournament had begun. Everyone back at the guild enjoyed watching the traps both teams had set up. The master was really glad he had decided to do this.

Back in the game, Erza cautiously looked around for any traps that Natsu's team had set up. She knew she and her team had to be extra careful. She called for a team meeting at the base.

"Now that everyone is here, we need to make a strategic plan to win!" Erza demanded.

Everyone on the team looked at each other. Then finally Lucy spoke.

"Um, Erza we set up traps; what else are we suppose to do?" Lucy asked.

Erza glared at her, "Well, first we need to free Elfman and Evergreen."

"Well, Elfman declared he would find a way to get out, since that is the manly thing to do," Mira chuckled.

Erza nodded as a sign of her approval.

"Hey, Freed, can't you set up runes around the flag?" Bickslow asked.

Freed started, "Well yes, but-"

"That's the perfect plan!" Erza yelled, happy she had picked Bickslow for her team.

Jellal sighed, "Erza."

Erza glanced over in his general direction.

"I know you want to come up with a perfect plan and all, but shouldn't we be looking for their flag?" Jellal questioned.

Erza sighed. She really wanted to have the "perfect" plan, but Jellal was right: they needed to be searching for Natsu's flag.

Erza finally declared, "All right then, Freed and..." She looked around at the members of her group with focused eyes, "Mira! Go set up the runes."

Freed blushed when Erza called Mira's name.

"Okay," Freed mumbled quietly as they walked off to their direction of their flag.

Mira didn't say much to Freed as they were walking, but she needed to ask him one thing.

"Freed, do you like anyone?" Mira let out slowly.

Freed had stopped walking, turned around, and stared at her, demanding "Why did you ask me that?"

Freed knew Mira was the guild's matchmaker. At least, that is what she called herself.

"I was just wondering," Mira started to blush.

Freed didn't notice he had turned around right then before saying, "No one,"

He then continued to walk towards the flag. Mira frowned. She really wanted him to answer the question. She put on a fake smiled and followed him.

As they got to the tree, Freed told her to stand guard. Mira nodded, and Freed set up runes all around the tree and the flag.

After he was finished, they started to walk back in the direction that they had just came from.

"Freed, why don't we take this shortcut?" Mira suggested to him as she stood above him on a rock, "It will leave us right back to the base."

"Okay," Freed nodded as he took her hand for help to get on the rock.

They started to make there way through the shortcut when they heard a snap.

"Ahh!" Freed yelled as he got yanked into the air. His ankle had gotten caught on a rope, and he hung suspended from a tree.

"Help!" he yelled.

Mira tried really hard to hold back her giggles at the sight of Freed's pathetic state.

"Umm..how?" She laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Freed yelled.

"You should see your face!" Mira fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.

Freed sighed, knowing his face was bright red. Of course he ended up embarrassed in front of Mirajane.

Two members of team Natsu had come out of the forest.

"Who did we capture?" Lisanna jumped out from the woods beaming.

"Lisanna!" Mira yelled.

"Mira!" Lisanna exclaimed back.

"Yes we caught Mira-a..." Laxus started. "Oh no, your still on the ground," He looked from her up to the tree to see Freed dangling from it.

"Laxus," Freed's face grew redder.

Laxus fell to the ground laughing, "We.. we caught Freed!" Still on the ground, he wiped a tear from his eye. "That is hilarious!"

Lisanna and Mira both stared at Laxus, even though Mira was the one laughing a couple minutes before.

"What is all of this laughing about?!" Bickslow yelled. Then he saw his best friend dangling from a rope. "Babies!" He called as he cut the rope.

"Freed!" Mira yelled, preparing to catch him. Her attempt proved unsuccessful.

"Ow," Freed hissed.

Lisanna laughed, but Laxus wasn't happy.

"Thanks for ruining our trap," Laxus growled.

Bickslow looked at Lisanna then to Laxus.

"Umm, yeah sorry!" he sarcastically replied.

Then Mirajane, Freed, and Bickslow all ran off.

Natsu was walking through the forest, and he was ready to attack anything that came his way. While he was walking, he stumbled upon a crate. He lifted it to find a hole.

"Hey!" he called, "Anyone down there?"

"Hey, flamebrain!" Gray yelled.

"Gray... Juvia?" Natsu questioned.

"Help us out of here!" Gray called up to Natsu.

Of course Juvia didn't say anything. She wanted to be stuck with Gray for the rest of the game. Unfortunately for her, Natsu had found them.

"Okay," Natsu agreed, as he tried to look for something to get them out.

Natsu found a pretty long tree branch that would probably work to put them out. Natsu was about to pick the branch up when he was pushed into the hole as well.

"Ahhhh!" Natsu screamed as he fell on top of Gray and Juvia.

"Ow!" the two others exclaimed.

"How did you fall in?!" Gray yelled.

Natsu shot back, "I was pushed!"

Juvia glared at Natsu now that she wasn't alone with her beloved Gray.

While they were all arguing, the crate was pushed back over the hole.

"Sorry, guys, but we found your flag!" a voice yelled down the hole along with an evil laugh.

_Finally done the fourth chapter! Comment who you think found the flag! Also, comment more trap ideas__, a__nd tell me what you think of the story__.__ I love reading reviews. I would like to thank my friend, Victoria Grace, for editing my fanfictions. Victoria and I are also working on an SSB fanfiction, but it won't be uploaded for a while. Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! Bye! ~Fawfulrox_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Fairy Tail Adventure: Capture the Flag**

**Chapter 5**

_Hey guys! Wow already on chapter five! Thanks again for everyone who takes the time to read my fan fictions, and thank you for the new trap ideas. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_I do not own_ Fairy Tail.

Natsu heard the voice and became angry. He had to win and beat Erza!

"Hey come back!" Natsu yelled, even though he knew that the person was already gone.

"Well, this sucks," Gray sighed.

Natsu, Gray, and Juvia were all still stuck in the hole.

Juvia sat down next to Gray.

"Gray," Juvia smiled. "Don't worry; we can still win."

"Yeah, I know," Gray smiled back.

Natsu paced back and forth as he whined, "We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, how do you suppose we do that?" Gray snapped.

"Well, we are stuck here until someone on our team finds us," Juvia explained.

Natsu signed, "Someone has to find us... right?"

"Erza run!" the voice yelled.

"What?" Erza questioned, as she turned around to see who was calling her name.

"I have the flag! They're after me!" The voice yelled.

Erza and the flag holder had started to run to the base, but they did not get very far. Erza had tripped on a trip wire. She yelled out as a net fell over her.

"Erza!" the voice called. The body the voice belonged to tried to help Erza from out of the net.

"Run, Jellal!" Erza demanded as three members of team Natsu started to get closer to them.

Jellal did as he was told and continued to run to the base.

The three team Natsu members that were chasing Jellal were Gajeel, Levy, and Cana. But three members had became two when Elfman and Evergreen had tackled Cana. (Yes, by some magic way they escaped from the hole)

But that didn't stop Gajeel, and Levy from chasing Jellal.

Jellal was only focused on running, determined to win for his team. Jellal turned his head to see how far behind Levy and Gajeel were, but that was a mistake.

"Oww!" Jellal yelled as he hit the ground. Three of his team members were running from the other direction. Those team members were Freed, Mira, and Bickslow. The three of them were running from Laxus, and Lisanna.

"Hide!" Bickslow yelled. The now four team members were hiding from the four Natsu members.

Lisanna and Laxus stood with Gajeel and Levy.

"We'll wait," Laxus announced. The four Natsu members knew that the Erza members were hiding.

"What should we do?" Mira asked.

Bickslow smiled, "I have an idea," Bickslow was going to sacrifice himself. Then Freed who set up some runes earlier, would trap the four members.

Bickslow stood up and yelled, "I guess you caught me!" Then he jumped trying to pin down some of the members. He was only successful in pinning down Lisanna.

Lisanna struggled but couldn't get free from Bickslow.

"Laxus, run after them!" she commanded.

Mira, and Jellal had ran from the bushes. This wasn't part of Bickslow's plan, but he knew his buddy Freed wouldn't fail him. Just like that, Laxus was trapped in some runes, along with Gajeel and Levy.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gajeel growled.

Freed stood up from the bushes. He and Bickslow picked up Lisanna and ran away.

"Freed, you know I can undo your runes," Levy smiled and began to try to undo them.

Lucy was walking and saw Erza struggling to free herself from the net.

"Erza!" She gasped running over to her.

With Lucy's help, Erza finally managed to get free from the net.

"Thanks, Lucy," Erza smiled. "Now, is Natsu still trapped?"

Lucy replied, "Umm, I think so,"

Erza had the creepiest grin on her face, "Perfect!"

Lucy stared at her, not knowing what to think.

"Erza... what do you want me to do?" She asked cautiously.

"Help Natsu and the others out of the hole. Pretend that you want to help them. Say you would rather be on his team then mine, but then lead them to the traps. Have Natsu find those cookies: I know he will eat them. Then he will be trapped again! Then lead Gray and Juvia to the rope trap, and they will be tapped again also," Erza explained her whole plan in detail.

"Okay!" Lucy smiled and went to the hole were Natsu and the others were. She moved the crate.

"Natsu, Gray, Juvia!" She called down.

Natsu begged, "Help!"

"Wow, Flamebrain!" Gray mocked him. "You know it's Lucy, and she's not going to help us,"

"No! Gray you're wrong!" Lucy lied. "I want to help your team. I would rather be on Team Natsu then Team Erza,"

Then, a few minutes later, the three team members were out of the hole.

Natsu cheered, "Yes!"

"We finally get to play this game," Gray celebrated with him.

Juvia glared at Lucy. Juvia was perfectly fine being stuck in a hole with Gray where they couldn't escape. But now Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had started to walk away. Juvia followed them, not saying a word.

Lucy had walked passed the cookie trap, but Natsu stopped.

"Cookies!" Natsu drooled with excitement.

Gray spelled it out for him, "Stop it, Flamebrain! It is obviously a trap!"

Natsu sighed, but he decided not to listen to Gray. Natsu had picked up a cookie, and sure enough a metal crate had fallen over Natsu.

Natsu cried out once more, "Help!"

The two girls had started walking to the crate. But Gray had pulled them back.

"He deserves to be trapped for that," Gray sighed as he put his arms around the two girls and walked them away.

Lucy saw the rope trap. The idea was to get Juvia to step into it and grab Gray. Then Lucy would tie them both together. Lucy stepped over the rope, and faked a fall a little so Juvia would step into place. It had worked!

"Ahh!" Juvia shrieked as a rope tightened around her ankle. She had grabbed Gray around the waist, and he was yanked into the air as well.

Gray growled, "Let go!"

Obviously Juvia didn't let him go. Lucy laughed as she went around the tree and tied them together.

"What are you doing?" Gray barked

"Winning!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hope you enjoy this trap!" She ran off, leaving them hanging upside-down.

Juvia smiled. She was tied to Gray, and they couldn't escape. That was even better than being trapped in a hole with him. But she couldn't help but wonder: Who had found their flag? How close were they to getting to the base?

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had so much fun writing it! Thank you to Victoria Grace (my best friend) for editing my fanfictions. Also the next chapter I'm going to add in two characters, so let me know wh__ich__ two you want to see. So, what team do you want to win? Will Mira and Jellal make it to the base? Why did Freed and Bickslow capture Lisanna? Will Levy, Gajeel, and Laxus e__s__cape Freed's runes? Will Gray and Juvia escape from the rope trap? Did Natsu enjoy those cookies?_ _XD Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading ~Fawfulrox_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail Capture the Flag**

**Chapter 6**

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

_ Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy! Well, anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 6!_

It was nightfall, which made running even harder for Jellal and Mira.

"How far away is the base?" Jellal yelled to Mira.

Mira had stopped running allowing Jellal to catch up, replying,"It's dark, so it is hard to tell. But I think it is this way."

Mira and Jellal had been running for a good hour. Little did they know they were only running in circles.

Levy had finally decoded Freed's runes.

"Way to go Shrimp!" Gajeel cheered.

Levy smiled as they tried to figure out what way Team Erza had run off to.

"I think we should split up," Laxus declared, "We have a better chance of finding them."

Gajeel and Levy nodded, as the three went their separate ways.

"Well this sucks!" Gray complained.

It was about two o'clock in the morning and Gray and Juvia still hung upside down.

Juvia just smiled. She loved being trapped with Gray even if they didn't get to play in the competition. She was staring at him.

'The way the moonlight reflects off of his beautiful face-' Juvia began to daydream.

"Is something wrong?" he asked taking notice of Juvia just staring at him.

Juvia blushed, "Oh, nothing, my darling."

Gray sighed. He hated missing all of the action.

"Juvia!" a voice yelled.

Just then, the rope was cut; Gray fell to the ground but Juvia was caught.

"Lyon!" Gray yelled.

"Um, Lyon.. why are you here?" Juvia questioned, "You aren't even apart of Fairy Tail."

"I couldn't stay away from my love," Lyon smiled at Juvia.

Gray sighed, "How did you even know about this?"

"I have my ways..." Lyon smiled and started to walk away with Juvia.

"Did anyone else sneak in with you?" Juvia asked.

"I think some girl from your guild also came in," Lyon replied.

The three continued to walk, Lyon was not leaving the game. He had joined Team Natsu.

"Erza!" a voice called.

Erza had quickly turned around and was delighted and shocked to see Wendy.

Erza asked, "Why are you here Wendy?"

"I followed Lyon here," Wendy told her, "I wanted to be a part of this."

Erza nodded, "Alright, but you are joining my team! If Lyon is here, he had to have joined Juvia's team."

Wendy nodded, and the two started to walk towards the base.

"Let me go!" Lisanna helplessly called out.

Bickslow and Freed had tied Lisanna to a tree and were sitting across from her.

"Not until this game is over," Freed smiled.

"Yeah!" Bickslow laughed "Every members has to get to the base to win the game, and we already have your flag."

"But you're still here," Lisanna pointed out.

"We can leave whenever we-" Bickslow started.

Unexpectedly, every member of team Natsu had emerged from the bushes.

Natsu smiled at Freed and Bickslow and announced, "Thanks to Lyon, we were freed from every trap, and we found your flag,"

Lisanna smiled as Laxus untied her from the tree.

"Now all we have to do is get to the base!" Levy cheered.

It was an all out running battle. Every member of Team Natsu was running for the base. Every member of Team Erza besides Freed and Bickslow were already at the base.

Team Erza had sat down at the base and were waiting for the last two members, when they heard screams.

Erza was the first to stand up exclaiming,"What was that?"

All of Team Erza had stood up but decided not to leave the base in case it was a trap.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yelled as she fell down a pit.

"Leave her!" Gajeel growled, "She can get out on her own."

Natsu sighed and decided to listen to Gajeel. Team Natsu continued to run towards the base, but Bickslow stopped.

"What are you doing?!" Freed snapped.

"We have to help her," Bickslow pleaded.

Freed sighed. He knew Bickslow liked her, but they had to win.

"Fine," Freed decided to pick friendship over the competition.

The two guys had decided to help Lisanna who they previously had trapped.

"Thanks," Lisanna smiled as she was pulled out of the pit. She went to give Bickslow a hug, but then she pushed him into the pit.

Freed stood there with his mouth open and finally realized,"This was a trap!"

"Yes," she laughed. Then Lisanna tried to push Freed into the pit as well.

"Dark..." Freed tried to cast a spell, but it was too late.

Lisanna had pushed Freed into the pit.

Was this the end for Team Erza...?

_So I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Again sorry it took me so long to update. This fan fiction will probably only have eight chapters. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Will Team Erza or Team Natsu win__?__ Thanks for reading! __And thanks to my best friend Victoria Grace (Saphira99v) for editing! __Bye ~Fawfulrox_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy ****T****ail ****F****anfiction**

**C****hapter 7**

_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been SUPER busy. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy. :) I will being writing another story, it might be a crossover, so if you like my writing ;). So anyway without further ado, here is the last chapter._ _And today is my birthday! _

_I do not own Fairy Tail_

"This isn't fair," Bickslow grumbled.

Freed sighed, "You just had to help her. Didn't you?!"

Bickslow smiled at his friend, "Of course, you would do the same for Mira."

Freed nodded, "And of course Laxus."

The two friends started up at the sky. The pit wasn't that big, but alone you could not get out.

"Wait a second," Freed, the smarter one of the two, spoke.

Bickslow glanced at him, "Do you have a plan?" he asked.

Freed slightly nodded, "This might work. Stand up."

Bickslow did as he was told.

Freed spoke again, "Cup your hands and give me a boost."

Bickslow cupped his hands and gave Freed a boost which freed Freed.

"Now give me your hand," Freed said to Bickslow.

Finally both men were out of the pit.

"Ready to win?" Freed smiled.

Bickslow nodded and yelled, "Babies!"

Freed also yelled a spell, and they both were flying through the air.

They were headed right towards the finish line. When Bickslow saw team Natsu and got cocky.

"Hey losers." Bickslow called to team Natsu.

Mostly everyone on the team looked up to see Freed and Bickslow flying above them.

Natsu yelled at them, "Yeah right! Like I'm going to let Erza beat me!"

Just then Juvia yell, "Water lock!"

Freed had dodged the attack with his dark magic. Freed knew he had set up runes this way and hoped that someone on team Natsu would set it off.

"We are almost at the finish," Laxus cheered, but soon stopped. "We can beat them! Oww!" he went crashing into a barrier as he yelled.

"Laxus!" Freed called out.

"Guys, keep going!" Laxus commanded to his team as he was captured in the runes. "Freed!" he addressed his teammate.

Freed landed next to the runes. "Of all the people I wanted to trap... I didn't want it to be you." he spoke softly.

Laxus rolled his eyes "Get me out of here."

Freed questioned if he should let him out or not. There was an hour time limit on the runes, but everyone had made it to the base besides himself and Laxus.

Laxus smiled at Freed. Laxus knew Freed would do anything for him. 'Ha, freed might let me win this competition' He thought.

Freed gave in and undid the runes.

"Thanks Freed. I can always count on you." Laxus smiled and started running.

Freed smiled knowing that he had just saved Laxus and ran after him, "Wait, Laxus!"

Laxus slightly turned around, "Yes?"

"We are the last two in the competition," Freed said.

Laxus nodded, "Yeah and my team's winning."

Freed was right next to Laxus "Guess we are enemies for today."

"Not so fast," Laxus spoke. "If you beat me, than you can not be a part of the Raijinsjuu."

Freed was stunned! The Raijinsjuu meant everything to him.

Laxus noticed Freed had slowed down by saying that he knew that his team was

now going to win. No way Freed would give up being a part of the Raijinsjuu to win the

competition.

Everyone else on the base saw Laxus and Freed, who closely followed. Everyone was screaming. Then Laxus fell, and a net fell on top of him.

Freed stopped and didn't move.

"Freed, run!" Erza demanded.

"I can't!" Freed complained. "Laxus said if I beat him over the finish line, I can't be a part of the Raijinsjuu anymore."

Erza frowned and started to march over to Freed.

Laxus was still struggling under the net.

Erza picked up Freed by the waist.

"Put me down!" he begged.

"No!" Erza yelled.

Freed tried to break free from her grasp, but he had to face it.. This was Erza.

Erza kept walking, and nothing was stopping her from crossing the finish line. All of team Erza was at the base with team Natsu's flag!

"We won!" Lucy cheered.

Everyone on team Erza was celebrating, even Freed! That was it. The competition was over. Everyone returned home and went about their normal day. Such a happy ending... Or was it?

_Thanks so much so reading chapter 7! And team Erza won! I had so much fun writing this whole fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if this chapter was mainly about Freed. He is my second favorite character. (probably). Sorry if you hate how I ended the story, but you can think of your own ending after they got back. How do you think team Natsu felt, etc. Sorry again it took me so long to update, but never__thel__ess I hope you enjoyed the whole story. Thank you for everyone who read the story left me reviews, and enjoyed my writing. It really means alot to me. After I finish my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic (which has one chapter left), I might be writing a crossover. Lastly, I'm looking for a new anime to watch, so if you have any suggestions, let me know :)! Have a great, fantastic, and wonderful day,_

_ ~Fawfulrox_


End file.
